Revenge
by IceCreamDoodle13
Summary: Morgana had made so many plans with Morgause, but now that her sister was dead all she wanted was revenge. Not slash. Set post series 3. Please read and review.


**Title: Revenge**

**Summary: Morgana had made so many plans with Morgause, but now that her sister was dead all she wanted was revenge. Not slash. Set post series 3.**

**Spoilers: S3E13 'The Coming of Arthur – Part 2'**

**Warnings: Major character death.**

**Notes: It recently came to my attention that I haven't killed off a main character in a really long time, and so this was born. I don't know if Morgause actually dies (and if you know then please don't tell me) but in this story she does.  
><strong>**It is not intended to be slash, but feel free to interpret it however you like :) This story is a one-shot and will remain that way, no continuations I'm afraid :D  
><strong>**Apologies if this has been done before; I've never come across anything too similar but with over 7000 Merlin fics out there it could happen. I hope you all enjoy it XD**

* * *

><p>Morgana had made so many plans with Morgause. So many elaborate plots of how to overthrow the monarchy and put an end to Uther's reign. All the immortal armies and spying and scheming had come to naught, yet the sister's continued to plan. But now Morgause was dead. Morgana had no one to scheme with. No one to help her ward off the nightmares. No one to remind her of what was important. They had taken all that from her. Morgana would have no peace until her enemies were dead.<p>

So one night, she snuck into the castle the same way Morgause had to visit her a hundred times. It was laughably easy; the castle was still structurally weak from Morgana's scream of power. She walked through the grey stone halls and remembered the time when this castle had been home. The time when she had revelled in the beauty of the kingdom and contested Uther with mere words and tantrums. How very weak she had been, Morgause had shown her that.

When she learned of her magic the castle had never really felt like home again. The finely decorated walls felt like a cage, just another thing locking her in when she eventually had to make her escape. It seemed inevitable that she would one day need to flee. But where was there to run to? Uther had done everything he could to twist people's hearts against magic, before his death. Having magic made her feel as if she wore a target across her chest. She felt hunted and alone and that feeling wouldn't go away…unless she put a stop to Uther's reign of terror.

The sight of Arthur's chambers broke her out of her reverie. There lay her first victim. She pushed open the door and saw him stand and turn to face her. She took three strides across the room and plunged a knife into his chest before he could react. He gasped for air, blue eyes wide as he stared at her. Perhaps he had still harboured hope that she would change, but that hope was gone now. She watched coldly as Merlin fell to the ground and breathed his last.

Then she waited calmly, staring at the door. She didn't have to wait long. King Arthur opened the door to his chambers and caught sight of his manservant's body. Morgana took as long as she deemed safe to savour the look on his face. Arthur looked unrecognisable from the boy she had grown up with and she was glad of this. Arthur looked empty and yet somehow full of emotion. He looked in shock yet painfully aware of what was happening. She took a few seconds to savour his pain; she knew exactly how it felt to lose someone who was like a sibling to you.

Morgana swiftly removed another dagger from her person and threw it at Arthur's still shock-frozen form. He fell to the ground, but his expression changed little. She had known that the real pain for him would be seeing Merlin dead. It had been hard to decide who to save the agony for, so she decided to kill first whoever she found first. She wondered briefly if Morgause would have been proud of her cool logic or if she would have wanted more emotion. More drama and flavour, a long drawn out torturous death for them both.

Morgana did not have the luxury of that time. She needed them dead. She needed to take away every moment that the two might have had in their lives. Every huge event and every small everyday happening in between. They needed to be wiped off the earth the way Morgause had been. And so she left the two sprawled on the ground together and slipped out of the castle.

She needed no more dead. All those background irritations; Gwen, Gaius, those moronic knights, they need not die. They would be lost without the men they gravitated to. Their grief would be punishment enough.

So Morgana departed, but at the edge of the forest she turned to stare at the castle she had once loved. The place she had once dreamed of ruling and long before that been content in. She cared not for becoming Queen now. None of it mattered without her sister. All she had wanted was revenge and with that done she vanished into the night, leaving Camelot and destiny destroyed in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please send me some joy in the form of a review. Reviews are like candy for the soul. You don't even have to be detailed (although it'd be lovely if you did); just leave a few words to let me know if you liked it. Pretty please with a cherry on top? XD<strong>


End file.
